Une histoire de matelas vibrant
by Nora Elsa
Summary: Une Apocalypse approchante, un peu d'alcool. Les conditions sont réunies pour faire trente kilomètres juste pour voir si un lit est confortable. Et nourrir les canards à côté, bien sûr.


**Titre :** Une histoire de matelas vibrant

**rating :** T (allusions sexuelles)

**genre : **romance/humour

**pairing :** Rampa x Aziraphale

**résumé : **Une Apocalypse approchante, un peu d'alcool. Les conditions sont réunies pour faire trente kilomètres juste pour voir si un lit est confortable. Et nourrir les canards à côté, bien sûr.

**note : **Bon anniversaire MmeRoronoa ^^ ! J'espère que cette fic cadeau te plaira.

* * *

><p>Ils en étaient à leur deuxième cuite de la soirée, la première ayant été interrompue par une communication de l'Enfer pour Rampa. Ils avaient dû dégriser en catastrophe, mais maintenant que le pire était passé, ils avaient repris à zéro leur occupation.<p>

Rampa se servit une nouvelle dose d'alcool.

– Ils en ont de bien belles avec l'Apocalypse. Mais il n'y a pas d'alcool en Enfer. Ni au Paradis, grogna-t-il avec mauvaise humeur.

– Ce n'est pas ce qui me manquera le plus, répliqua doctement l'Ange. Plutôt les livres et le croissant du matin.

– Il y a l'ennui aussi. Quelque soit le vainqueur, ça va pas être bien gai.

Aziraphale soupira avant de boire une gorgée du liquide ambré dans son verre. Malgré l'affection qu'il avait pour son camp, il devait reconnaître que l'éternité là-haut à chanter des cantiques n'était pas une perspective qui le réjouissait. Elle aurait dû pourtant. Mais comme lui avait déjà fait remarquer le démon, il n'y avait pas de restaurants japonais là-haut. Et tous les bons compositeurs classiques étaient en enfer.

– Faudrait qu'on essaye un restaurant indien avant tout ça, finit-il par lâcher.

– Pourquoi pas, grommela l'autre. Autant multiplier les expériences avant que tout disparaisse.

– Il y a d'autres trucs que tu voudrais essayer ? demanda le blond, en pensant que de son côté il aimerait beaucoup finir sa collection de livres prophétiques avant que tout se déchaîne. Le goût des choses accomplies, sans doute.

– Hum... Il y a des hôtels fantastiques paraît-il. Et des concerts pas mal.

– Quel genre de concert ?

– André Rieu, par exemple, fit le démon d'un ton pince sans rire.

– Ah non ! s'exclama le blond en claquant son verre un peu trop fort sur la table. Pas _lui_ !

L'homme avait peut-être contribué à rendre plus populaire la musique classique auprès du grand public, mais pour un puriste comme lui, Rieu ne faisait que de la guinguette.

– Je te taquine, commenta Rampa avec un demi-sourire. Moi non plus je n'aime pas trop.

– Ah. J'ai cru. L'alcool sans doute.

– Sans doute, répéta le brun en descendant le reste de son verre.

– Des hôtels fantastiques tu disais ? repris Aziraphale après un silence.

– Oui, le grand luxe tout confort face à la mer.

– Mais, objecta l'ange après un silence, ce n'est pas quelque chose que nous ne pouvons pas faire avec nos pouvoirs ? Améliorer une chambre miteuse ?

– Il y a beaucoup de détails auxquels on ne pense pas. La technologie, tout ça... et puis la taille de la chambre et la vue.

– C'est vrai, admit le blond en louchant du côté de la bouteille.

Il se resservit une nouvelle fois.

– Du style la lumière adaptable et le matelas massant, compléta l'homme aux lunettes noires.

– Matelas massant ?

– Oui.

Rampa avala une gorgée d'alcool, laissant le liquide quelques secondes sur sa langue.

– Je me suis toujours dit que ça devait être agréable, énonça-t-il pensivement. Comme la sieste : pas indispensable, mais agréable.

– En effet, ça pourrait être bien, convint l'ange après une seconde de silence. Tu avais une idée en particulier ? ajouta-t-il sans trop savoir pourquoi il insistait.

L'alcool sans doute.

– Hum... Le Jardin d'Eden, sur la côte, à trente kilomètres d'ici est pas mal paraît-il.

Ils burent en silence, chacun plongé dans ses pensées tournant autour des hôtels et de la création du monde.

– On essaye ? demanda abruptement Rampa, faisant presque sursauter son compagnon de beuverie.

– D'y aller ? bredouilla-t-il, incertain de la question.

– Oui. Il est que onze heures et demi, après tout.

– Mais attend, on va pas conduire en état d'ivresse ! C'est loin.

– Bah, les piétons nous éviterons, affirma Rampa d'un ton dégagé. Et il y en a pas des masses à cette heure. Et puis, il y a un canal avec des canards pas loin.

L'ange resta perplexe quelques secondes, fixant les reflets dorés dans son verre. Après tout, pourquoi ne pas poursuivre ça ailleurs que chez Rampa ? Il n'avait jamais essayé de matelas massant après tout. Et puis, pourquoi pas ? Même si ce n'était sans doute pas une décision qu'il aurait pris sobre, ils n'avaient pas grand-chose de mieux à faire. Ignorant la petite voix qui lui disait qu'ils n'allaient pas faire tout ce chemin pour un _lit_, il déclara :

– D'accord. Si on va à 130 kilomètres heures, on y sera dans un quart d'heure.

Malgré l'alcool, il arrivait encore à compter. Son compagnon lui prouva que lui aussi :

– A 160 on fait tomber ça à 12 minutes.

– Mais on va pas rouler à 160 bourrés.

– Pourquoi pas ?

– C'est dangereux. On risque un... un... (le mot lui échappa). Enfin, reprit-il, si on doit mourir ça va faire de la paperasse pour avoir un nouveau corps.

– On pourrait aller en vol d'oiseau, suggéra le démon.

– En volant ? Quelle hauteur? interrogea l'autre en décidant que, non, il ne pouvait pas laisser ce restant de bouteille s'ennuyer au fond de celle-ci.

– Vingt mètres. Comme ça on évite tous les obstacles.

– Pas les canards, rétorqua sombrement l'ange.

– Je ne crois pas que les canards fassent des vols de nuit.

– Pas faux, marmonna l'ange. D'accord pour vingt mètres.

– A 200 on pourra y être dans neuf minutes, affirma Rampa, satisfait par la courte durée du voyage.

Quelques minutes de discussions s'ensuivirent pour négocier la vitesse. Puis ils tombèrent d'accord pour 190 et se mirent en route dans la Bentley après avoir retiré de leur organisme une partie de l'alcool (exigence d'Aziraphale qui ne voulait pas d'accident). Et c'est juste après le décollage que l'ange se rendit compte d'une chose : il faisait nuit. La vue de la chambre d'hôtel serait difficile à admirer. Sauf peut-être le lever du jour, mais auquel cas nul besoin de se presser. Mais le démon ne semblait pas avoir remarqué ce détail et l'autre ne le fit pas à voix haute.

Le voyage se fit sans encombre et sans heurter de chauve-souris ni de canard, comme le craignait le libraire à temps partiel. Le lendemain, Anathème relèverait dans son livre de prophéties la correspondance entre une citation parlant de météorite traversant le ciel et le journal télévisé du jour. Une météorite qui zigzaguait pour éviter les chauve-souris, ce n'était pas banal.

– C'est là, annonça Rampa en garant sa voiture dans une place qui n'existait pas une minute auparavant.

– C'est pas mal. Hôtel écologique, lut-il sur la plaque. Créé pour avoir le moins d'impact possible sur la planète. Tu es sûr qu'il ne s'agit pas de yourtes pour riches ? s'inquiéta-t-il auprès de son compagnon.

– Sûr. Bon, le climat n'est pas au rendez-vous, mais leurs bungalows paraissaient extra. Extérieur en bois, isolation naturelle en... en...

Le démon chercha quel espèce de fibre se rapportait au mouton sans réussir à trouver. Pourtant il était sûr de savoir.

– Ok, dit simplement l'ange avant de se retourner en entendant des bruits de voix.

C'était trois hommes visiblement ivres qui marchaient dans une rue adjacente.

– Viens, appela Rampa qui commençait à s'éloigner.

Ils entrèrent dans le hall, passèrent devant le gardien qui épongeait par terre son café – première fois en quinze ans qu'il le renversait – et se dirigèrent vers la terrasse qui menait aux bungalows.

– Celui-là ? proposa le démon en montrant un bâtiment une dizaine de mètre plus loin.

– Pourquoi pas, répondit l'ange.

Ils entrèrent dans une grande pièce recouverte de bois. De petites lampes se mirent à émettre une lumière tamisée.

– Il y a même une baignoire au pied du lit, s'étonna Aziraphale en levant un sourcil devant le marbre blanc.

– Et voilà la télécommande du lit, s'exclama d'un ton victorieux le démon, se rendant compte en même temps qu'il n'y avait pas de quoi paraître si joyeux.

Mais bon, il restait à demi bourré, et demi-bourré pour demi-bourré...

– Tiens, il y a de l'alcool ici, remarqua le blond en ouvrant le mini-bar. On continue ?

– Pourquoi pas ? répéta à son tour Rampa en se laissant tomber sur un fauteuil la télécommande toujours en main.

Deux verres apparurent et l'ange ouvrit la bouteille d'une main sûre.

– Je comprends que les riches viennent là. C'est assez agréable, commenta-t-il.

Le démon ricana.

– C'est autre chose que ton petit magasin, ça c'est sûr.

– J'aime beaucoup mon magasin, répondit l'ange d'un ton de léger reproche.

– Pourtant c'est un fait, beaucoup sont prêts à tuer pour quitter une échoppe comme la tienne pour obtenir ça, riposta Rampa, une lueur maligne perçant à travers ses lunettes.

L'ange soupira tristement. Même si ce lieu était plaisant, il ne voyait pas pourquoi beaucoup se damnaient (littéralement) pour ça. La simplicité était pourtant très largement supportable. Les deux compères se mirent à rattraper leur retard alcoolémique avec entrain.

– Le sexe, l'argent et le pouvoir. C'est le trio gagnant pour beaucoup, affirma Rampa.

– Heureusement, non, sourit Aziraphale en pensant à l'étudiante bénévole qui venait de sacrifier ses vacances sous son impulsion pour se consacrer à la SPA.

Il but une gorgée et fronça les sourcils.

– Et tu oublies l'amour aussi. Semblerait que ce soit aussi une des principales raisons pousse-au-meurtre.

– C'est inclus dans le sexe, coupa Rampa en se resservant.

– Non, l'amour n'est pas un péché.

Le démon haussa un sourcil.

– Parce que l'argent et le pouvoir en sont ?

– Leur quête oui, enfin, plus ou moins. Le but est généralement de pouvoir pécher derrière.

– Certes. Mais l'amour, l'altruisme et compagnie ne sont que des motivations secondaires. En général ils ne pèsent rien face à ces trois... trois...

Le démon chercha le mot sans le trouver.

– Hum, approuva à moitié l'ange. Même si je n'ai jamais compris l'intérêt du pouvoir.

– Moins de contraintes apparentes, moins de personnes qui donnent d'ordres et la satisfaction d'en donner. Le sentiment de supériorité, aussi.

Aziraphale eut une mimique moyennement convaincue que Rampa trouva très féminine.

– Quant au sexe...

L'ange jeta un œil blasé sur son verre. Il voulait bien croire que le sexe était un plaisir intense mais tout de même pas au point d'accomplir des actes insensés, non ? Mais il fallait croire que si.

– De ces trois là, c'est le seul que nous n'avons pas, fit remarquer Rampa. On a l'argent et le pouvoir.

– Des pouvoirs, corrigea le libraire. Pas le pouvoir que recherchent les hommes.

– Celui-là est inclus dedans, même si tu ne l'utilises pour ainsi dire jamais.

– Pas faux, admis l'ange avant de finir son verre. Il y a quoi d'autre comme alcool ?

Rampa saisit une bouteille au hasard dans le petit bar. Après tout, _tout_ était de qualité ici. L'ange approuva et les verres se remplirent de nouveau.

– Pour en revenir au sexe c'est un motif de tentation puissant. Surtout sur les prêtres. L'Église n'a pas eu une bonne idée en interdisant le mariage de ses religieux.

– Il y a la beauté de l'abnégation.

– Ça pèse pas face à l'instinct de reproduction.

– J'avoue que je n'arrive pas à comprendre, soupira Aziraphale.

– Ben, pour commencer, faudrait peut-être que tu rajoutes un sexe à ton corps, suggéra le démon. Comme ce n'est pas une partie visible, je parie que tu ne l'as pas fait. Les anges font souvent ça.

– Non, en effet. En tant qu'ange je n'ai pas non plus à avoir de rapport sexuel avec les humains...

Il fallait dire aussi que la condition d'ange permettait aussi de se passer d'aller aux toilettes. Rampa eut un demi-sourire en repensant à tous ces péchés auxquels il avait pris une part active.

– Commence par t'en rajouter un, tu comprendras.

– Oh, fit Aziraphale, décontenancé.

Il rougit légèrement et un léger frottement se fit entendre. Rampa leva un sourcil. Il n'avait pas... ? Mais si. L'ange avait fait l'effort manquant.

– Je vois pas trop ce que ça change, bougonna-t-il en saisissant son verre.

– Ça se verra plus sur le long terme, le rassura le démon.

– Tu crois ?

– Oh oui. Après tout, le sexe est suffisamment puissant pour tuer des humains. Par exemple ce garde romain qui a vu une prostituée et...

– Tu n'essaierais pas de m'induire en tentation, là ? geignit le blond d'un ton soupçonneux.

– Euh... je crois pas. On discutait juste des motivations des humains, là ?

– Oui, c'est vrai, convint l'ange en buvant une autre gorgée du verre qu'il n'avait pas reposé.

– De toute manière, si tu arrives à supporter les affreux gamins du parc sans avoir envie de les étrangler, c'est pas un potentiel... in... ins...

– Instinct ? proposa Aziraphale.

– Oui, voilà. Instinct de reproduction. C'est pas ça qui va te faire...

– Pécher?

– Oui voilà, répéta le démon avant de revenir à son verre.

– Je ne vois pas ce que tu as contre ces charmants bambins qui jouent dans le parc.

– Sont bruyants, chiants et bêtes.

Il y eut un silence durant lequel Rampa joua avec la télécommande. Puis il se rappela sa fonction et la raison pour laquelle ils étaient ici.

– Ça te dit de tester le lit ? Il y a cinq programmes de vibrations.

– Oui, déclara simplement l'ange, décidant que ce fond de bouteille là pourrait bien rester à sa place.

Ils se dirigèrent vers l'immense lit deux places.

– Euh... Je prends à gauche, décida l'ange, comme si ça avait une quelconque importance.

Ils se placèrent chacun d'un côté du lit et restèrent immobiles, comme gênés. Rampa enleva ses lunettes et les posa sur la table de chevet.

– Bon, on teste ? Il est vachement grand ce lit, lança-t-il avec une pointe d'impatience pour cacher son embarras, il ne savait pourquoi.

– Oui.

Ils s'allongèrent, chacun de leur côté. Rampa lança le premier programme de massage et aussitôt, une vague de vibration commença à parcourir le lit, allant de leurs pieds à leur tête.

– C'est agréable, constata l'ange.

– Assez, approuva le démon en décidant sur le champ d'installer ce module là chez lui.

L'ange sourit et ferma les yeux. Il était bien et le fourmillement qui parcourrait le lit détendait chacun de ses muscles. Il sentit le démon bouger à ses côtés et la vague changea de sens pour tout à coup devenir plus forte. C'était bon.

Dix minutes plus tard, il constata que non seulement c'était bon, mais c'était particulièrement agréable à l'entrejambe, sans qu'il sache vraiment à pourquoi. C'était plaisant, mais sans plus. Pas de quoi en abandonner un bon livre de prophéties. L'ange se tourna pour se mettre sur le ventre, les bras en croix. Position de l'étoile de mer, très confortable, avec relâchement musculaire total. Il se sentait un peu abruti par l'alcool et l'immobilité lui convenait très bien. Les vibrations se prolongeaient dans tout son corps sous forme d'une vague de plaisir diffus. Il se sentait bien.

En soulevant une paupière, il pouvait voir le démon. Ce dernier semblait aussi énergique que lui. Allongé sur le dos, immobile, les bras posés le long de son corps. Il avait les yeux clos, un vague sourire sur le visage. Sa chemise noire était entrouverte, Aziraphale pouvait le voir d'où il était, même s'il ne n'arrivait pas à mesurer à quel point elle était ouverte. Contrairement à lui, le démon avait gardé ses boots. L'ange pouvait sentir la chaleur émanant de son corps.

Il détailla les lèvres fermes et serrées, la peau sans imperfection. Et brusquement, il eut envie de passer sa main dans l'ouverture de chemise, juste pour toucher la peau. Sentir sa texture et sa douceur sous ses doigts, probablement parfaite. Effleurer les tétons. Les abdominaux.

Mais là, l'ouverture de chemise commencerait sans doute à se faire étroite. L'ange se demanda pourquoi il pensait brutalement à ça. L'alcool, sans doute. Et sa nature affectueuse qui le poussait à se serrer contre le démon, après tout il l'aimait bien.

Et ces vibrations qui faisaient du bien. Refermant les yeux, il se surprit à se demander à quel point les cheveux de Rampa étaient doux. Parfaitement doux, sans doute. Diablement doux. La sensation de plaisir s'amplifia à son centre de gravité.

Puis, il ne fut plus possible d'ignorer : il désirait Rampa. Et ça faisait béquille. Mais la sensation était plaisante avec les vibrations. Pas encore le Nirvana, mais vraiment plaisante. Et elle accentuait les images licencieuses qui lui montait à l'esprit.

Que faire ? Faire disparaître l'organe impliqué ? Dégriser ? Rampa ne s'était encore rendu compte de rien, mais la situation risquait d'être gênante.

– On découvre les joies de la masturbation sans les mains ? s'enquit la voix du démon qui n'avait pas ouvert les yeux.

Le visage de l'ange se colora d'une teinte carmine qui n'aurait pas fait honte à un feu rouge. Un léger sourire aux lèvres, l'autre se tourna vers lui.

– Hein ? Je... Non ! Pas du tout !

– Le problème de _ça_, c'est que ce n'est pas maîtrisé, ricana le démon en se rapprochant de l'ange qui quitta l'étoile de mer pour se tourner vers l'objet de ses pensées, affolé.

– Mais je... ce sont les vibrations qui...

– Pas uniquement, voyons.

Le démon redevint sérieux.

– Tu es dans un corps humain après tout.

– Tout ça était un plan pour me tenter, c'est ça ? gémit l'ange qui ne savait vraiment pas quoi faire.

– Non, pas du tout.

– Matelas vibrant, hein ?

– Je te jure que je voulais juste essayer le matelas. Et puis tu es un ange, tu comptes pas.

– ...

– Tu sais bien que notre mission est une sorte de travail. On est dans un camp ou dans l'autre et peu importe qui a fait quoi et comment tant que le travail est fait correctement, non ? argumenta Rampa.

– ...

– Tu ne me feras pas croire que les tendances violentes de Saint Michel sont parfaitement pures et angéliques. Et puis, se bourrer la gueule avec un démon ne doit pas figurer non plus dans les quinze recommandations de l'ange parfait.

– Certes. Mais...

– Mais quoi ?

L'esprit embrumé par l'alcool, l'ange réfléchissait tant bien que mal. Coucher avec un démon, bien ou mal ? Il n'avait jamais vu le problème du sexe en lui-même (se faire du bien mutuellement sous l'impulsion d'un instinct de reproduction. Si Dieu n'avait pas voulu, il n'aurait pas créé, non ? Comme pour le pommier du jardin d'Eden, non? Mauvais exemple.) mais il semblait que ce n'était rien comparé à l'Accord.

Oui, cet accord qui amenait parfois Rampa à pousser une fille à aider un handicapé à Londres pour rendre service à Aziraphale qui était à Stratford. Ce même accord qui l'avait fait tenter un garçon pour qu'il tire la queue d'un pauvre chat endormi. Il n'aimait pas cela, mais il fallait avouer que le temps gagné pour les deux était non négligeable. Et le travail était fait dans les deux camps. Ici, rien à voir avec les humains. Oui, ça n'impliquait que Rampa et lui. Et c'était foutrement moins grave que d'embêter un chat ou de corrompre un politicien. Beaucoup moins d'incidence.

Puis vint l'illumination. S'il faisait disparaître l'organe gênant, la discussion n'aurait plus lieu d'être : plus de tentation et il pardonnerait à Rampa ce qu'il y avait à pardonner (ou il oublierait, avec l'alcool).

Le démon le fixait toujours, attendant une réaction.

– C'est ineffable, marmonna-t-il en guise de réponse, n'étant pas sûr de se rappeler vraiment la dernière question du démon.

– Ah, non. Pas la bonne vieille excuse.

– J'ai juste à faire disparaître ça et toute cette conversation n'aura plus lieu d'être, soupira Aziraphale en se laissant retomber sur le matelas. Plus de sexe, plus de dilemme.

– Tu ne veux pas essayer de comprendre, alors ? le questionna Rampa qui devait s'avouer un peu déçu par le tour que prenait la conversation. C'est très agréable tu sais.

– Mmff, rétorqua le blond, toujours aussi rouge et à court d'idées.

– Je vais prendre ça pour un oui. Pour moi aussi, c'est très tentant.

– Hein ? grogna l'ange, incertain d'avoir compris le sens exact de la phrase.

Le temps de cligner les yeux, le démon était à quatre pattes sur lui, ses yeux brillant d'une lueur étrange.

– Qu'est-ce ce que tu fais ? s'affola Aziraphale.

– Tu sais très bien que ça n'aura aucune incidence, affirma le démon d'une voix ferme en espérant pouvoir mettre tout ça sur le compte de l'alcool si jamais ça tournait mal.

Oui, c'était l'alcool le responsable. Il n'aurait jamais eu l'idée de saisir le menton de l'ange et de l'embrasser en étant sobre.

L'ange sentit une étrange chaleur dans son ventre lorsque les lèvres de l'autre se saisir des siennes. La sensation se diffusa agréablement dans son torse, faisant battre des records à son rythme cardiaque. Il se sentait étrangement heureux de l'initiative de son compagnon. Par contre, la bosse de son entrejambe commençait à être douloureuse et exigeait qu'on s'occupe d'elle.

– D'accord, annonça finalement l'ange. J'ai toujours été d'un naturel curieux.

Rampa lui sourit. Finalement, il adorait les matelas vibrants.

**_..oOoOo..._**

L'aube arriva, réveillant Aziraphale. Il se redressa, jetant un œil autour de lui. Rampa se tourna sur le côté, puis ouvrit les yeux. Ils étaient tous les deux nus sur le lit qui ne vibrait plus, le démon l'ayant arrêté vers les trois heures du matin. Ce dernier sentit l'angoisse monter. Et maintenant ? L'ange n'avait plus son épée de feu, mais ce n'était pas pour autant qu'il voulait l'affronter.

– Très beau lever de soleil, non ? fit amicalement l'ange en touchant la télécommande pour qu'elle redresse le lit comme un fauteuil.

– Pas mal, convint le brun en se calant dans une position plus confortable. On se commande des cafés et des croissants ?

L'ange ne semblait pas lui en vouloir. Il sentit un poids s'envoler de ses épaules.

– Bonne idée.

Un chariot s'arrêta devant la porte, contenant deux plateaux avec les mets désirés. Rampa le fit entrer d'un signe de la main et ils se mirent à déjeuner en silence.

– C'était une soirée sympa, déclara Aziraphale en finissant son premier croissant.

– J'avoue. Faudra refaire, qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?

– J'en serai ravi, mon cher.

Rampa se retint de faire comme un stupide joueur de foot ayant marqué un but, c'est-à-dire de se lever et de courir en hurlant comme un cro-magnon rabattant le mammouth. En levant les bras et en sautant partout. Il était heureux.

– Moi aussi. Dis, on refait _maintenant_ ? proposa-t-il à la place, un grand sourire aux lèvres et les yeux brillants.

Aziraphale sourit, sentant la joie de l'autre. Mais il secoua la tête.

– Nous avons fait ça toute la nuit. J'ai du travail aujourd'hui, rappelles toi, refusa-t-il gentiment.

– On n'est pas à dix minutes près, insista le démon en se rapprochant de son amant.

– Me proposer une partie de plaisir au lieu de travailler, _ça_ c'est de la tentation, mon cher. Et puis, dix minutes, je crois que tu exagères.

Rampa soupira.

– On va nourrir les canards, au moins ?

– Bien sûr !

Il sourit.


End file.
